Don't Stop Believn'
by fangirl371
Summary: Bella's a small town girl living in a lonely world, Edwards a city boy. They're both on a midnight train heading anywhere. Song one-shot based on Don't Stop Believn' by Journey. Please read and review!ExB AU/AH


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the dazzling awesomeness that is the Twilight saga. **

_Just a small town girl, _

_Livin' in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train,_

_Going anywhere. _

"Are you sure you won't be too bored this weekend?" Angela asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. The lie I returned was too easy to say, almost like an automatic response that came from saying it more times than absolutely necessary.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll do something with Jacob," I said, trying not to sound glum. I hadn't really told Angela that Jacob already had "plans", apparently.

"Okay, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow," she promised.

"Sure have fun with Ben." I said as the phone clicked. I flopped onto my bed, unsure of what to do on my free Friday night. Homework was done, for the most part and I did not feel like taking out my pre-Calculus book at the moment. Laundry was finished and folded. The house was clean thanks to nothing else to do the second I got home. And Charlie, of course, was watching a game down on the couch. Being alone before I had started dating Jacob was so much easier than being alone without him. Why was that? Was I just naturally a clingy girlfriend, or was I really not seeing enough of him?

Suddenly my cell phone jarred through the pre-ring silence in my room. My fingers fumbled for my pocket where my phone was. I clicked it open, seeing a newly received message from Jacob. My heart leaped when I saw the name and quickly scanned the screen.

_Bells, it was never going to work out anyway. It's not me, it's you. You are an annoying bitch I've been trying to ditch for weeks. Get over it, and don't come crying back to me. I know you had fun, but I didn't. Jake. _

Shock was evident on my face as I re-read the message about five times before my brain finally comprehended what I was reading. Angry tears sprang to my eyes as I tried in vain to wipe them away. My mind went numb. I slammed my phone close and jammed it into my pocket. I felt even more alone in this small room then ever before. My chest ached, and tears streamed down my face. I was too upset to even think something awful about _him_. I was confined and isolated. I needed to get out of this room as the walls kept closing in on me. I hurried down the hall and stumbled down the stairs. I didn't even grab a jacket as I yanked open the door and stormed down the sidewalk. Charlie had been snoring in front of the TV, oblivious to my absence.

I started walking, no where particularly in mind. Rain was drizzling lightly in the dark night. I vaguely remembered to pull my sweatshirt hood over my damp, ruffled, brown hair. I walked several blocks. My teeth were chattering and I couldn't feel my fingers that were crammed into my pockets. Up ahead was a train station. The clock next to the ticket booth read 11:47 P.M. I walked up to the woman, fishing $30 out of my back pocket.

"Midnight train," I requested, my voice sounding hoarse and muffled.

"Where to, sweetheart?" she offered.

"I don't care, anywhere's fine." I muttered. The point was to get away from this all, it didn't matter where _away_ was, as long as it was anywhere but here. She eyed me suspiciously, but handed over the ticket.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" she asked me.

"I hope not," I mumbled, before shuffling to the end of the platform. I sank onto the bench, waiting for the midnight train going anywhere.

_Just a city boy, _

_Born and raised in south Detroit, _

_He took the midnight train, _

_Going anywhere. _

The blare of the music deafened my eardrums and deadened my senses to minimal use. I tried to move away from the seating crowd of dancing people. This was almost entirely impossible. It was a steaming mass of overzealous, mostly drunk seniors. Instead I was characteristically sober and stoic. Why the hell was I here?

"Edward?" shrilled a high-pitched whine. I spun around to see a strawberry blonde girl impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yes, Tanya?" I growled through my throat.

"Why won't you dance with me?" she complained. I breathed slowly through my clenched teeth, trying with all my strength to be patient.

"Because I didn't want to be here in the first place." It took all my will power to not glare at her, but I don't think I was very successful. Seeing my look, she decided to switch tactics.

"Please, Edward? It will be lots of fun!" She batted her eyes as she gazed expectantly.

"No." One word, with a clear intention. But she wouldn't take it, of course. Instead she moved up closer to me. He tilted her face and tried to lock her lips on mine. I caught her face, only inches away from my own.

"Tanya, no." She pouted unhappily, but my resolve would not shake.

"You're no fun anymore!" she huffed, her alcohol tinted breath reached my nose and I nearly gagged. I moved away from her, dropping my hands away from her face. I then turned on my heal and stalked for the door. I was never one for parties anyway. I couldn't hear Tanya following me and when I turned back I saw her shocked expression. I tried to resist laughing, but her face was so surprised I couldn't help it. She glared and stomped over to where I was laughing hysterically.

A quick hand came out and whipped me across the cheek. She was looking at me, a murderous shadow in her eyes.

"This is _so _over, Edward Mason! Do you hear me? Over!" she declared harshly. Maybe I was a little tired. Maybe I was a little stupid. And maybe I was completely delusional, but that was nothing compared to the unreality Tanya had fabricated for herself. When had I ever shown any interest in her? I was practically choking on my own laughter. My eyes were watery and smile wide.

"What's so _funny_?!" she shrieked. Her disbelief caught me off guard and brought on a whole other round of laughter, Finally Tanya couldn't stand it. She stormed away. I hoped that was the last I would see of the woman who had somehow thought there was something between us. I would be beyond lucky if that was the case.

I was still grinning about five blocks away from the party, when I realized that I didn't have a ride back to the party and I lived on the other side of the city. I reached for my pocket to call someone to pick me up when I realized my pocket was empty. Wonderful. I was now without a ride and cell-phone missing. All amusement from before was now gone.

I sighed and reluctantly sat down on the curb. The street was empty before I saw a cop car whirring in the direction I had come from .I guess the neighbors didn't like the noise. Sucks for her. I almost, _almost, _felt bad for her. If I had my phone I might have called to warn her, but I didn't. That was karma for you.

A gust a wind blew by as the car passed. The breeze picked up some debris and dirt that caught me right in the face. I coughed and my eyes watered as I quickly stood up. Then, beneath my foot was a small slip of paper that was caught in the gust, but stopped by my awkward attempt to get out of the way. I reached down to pick it up. It was a wet, torn piece of paper. The left side was torn in half. There was bar code on the right side. The legible part said this: 11:30 P.M. The date below the time was today's date. A train ticket.

My first thought was why not. All normal responsibility vanished as the reckless idea became more and more enticing. It would get me away from my current predicament. The station was only two blocks away. I heard the whistle of an incoming train and started to sprint down the block. I made just as the doors were closing. The conductor let me in, eyeing my decrepit ticket. It didn't matter, it got me here. To wherever I was going. I then slipped into the back row and leaned my head against the window. The train began to chug away, leaving me with no choice but to stick with my rash decision. The scenery outside began blurring by, as all worries flew away with passing sights.

_(Epic guitar solo…)_

_EPOV_

The train slowed about half an hour on this midnight train. It was in some small town called Forks. I had never heard of it. Before now, that is. And what I saw next made me never want to forget about it. On the platform sat a girl in a grey sweatshirt that read "Forks High School." She looked like she was my age. Her hood was pulled over her head. Despite the fact that her hair looked wet and her eyes were puffy and red, she was beautiful. She had pale, creamy skin and thick, dark brown hair. As she stood up, I observed that she was short. Her eyes were a deep, vivid chocolate brown. They sparkled with hope as she stumbled onto the train and gazed down the car.

Her gaze met my intrigued expression and held it for just a moment. This caused a prominent blush to appear on her cheeks as she quickly ducked her head and took a seat. A grin broke out across my face. I had made her blush. As the train started up again, I saw her peek a quick glance behind her to see me. This made me grin even more because I hadn't stopped looking at her the second this train came near her. She, of course, blushed, before again looking away. This unexpected train ride had just gotten a lot better.

_For a smile they can share the night, _

_It goes on and on and on and on._

_BPOV_

The train pulled up, screeching to a stop. I quietly stepped on and handed over my ticket. I tried not to tell myself how stupid this was, but I kept thinking of how upset Charlie would be if he found out. I hoped he would understand that this was what I needed. I took a quick sweep around the train, hoping to take a secluded corner in the back. All of a sudden I saw in the very back sat a boy. One glance at him, and for some reason my over hanging sense of dread evaporated.

He had tousled bronze hair that stood up at odd angles. On any one else it would have looked peculiar, but for some reason it fit this boy perfectly. His eyes were a vibrant green that seemed, for some reason, to be directed right at me. This caused a fiery blush to spread across my cheeks instantly. All desire for a back seat was gone, as I sat down on the closest bench. I felt very self-conscious. I tried with all my will power to not take a glance at the gorgeous guy seated behind me.

To put it gently I failed miserably. About thirty seconds later I glanced back at him. I found myself enticed by his eyes. They seemed so… deep. The second he saw me staring like the idiot I was, he flashed a crooked smile. I swear I could feel my heart beat faster. I quickly looked away. I could go and say hello, but I doubted it. I was naturally a shy person. That definitely would not work out well. He probably wasn't even interested. Of course he wouldn't be. I probably looked like crap in my ratty sweatshirt, ruffled hair, and tear stained face. It's not like I had expected to meet anyone when I left. Lucky me.

The train was slowing to a stop once again. A voice came on overhead telling us it was the end of the line. I bravely risked a glance back at the boy. When he saw me doing this he winked at me. I knew my face probably resembled a tomato right now. The train doors opened and I hurried out. And even as I knew I was walking away from him, my mind never forgot for even a moment.

_Strangers waiting, _

_Up and down the boulevard, _

_Their shadows searching in the night, _

_Streetlight people, _

_Living just to find emotion, _

_Hiding somewhere in night. _

_EPOV_

The girl hurried out of the train and I made an easy effort to follow. The sign above the platform read Port Angeles. I was right behind her when her foot caught on something. This sent her sprawling forward. I moved quickly to catch her before she landed flat on her face. There she landed right in my arms. Her soft, warm body held right against my own. Now that I could see her face in clear detail, I realized how perfect she really was. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her lips were pink and smooth. At that moment all I wanted to do was move down and kiss her. And I almost did, until I read here face. She was shocked at first, her eyes wide and surprised. That expression quickly turned into one of embarrassment.

I quickly pulled her up to her feet. She stood up straight, only inches away. She moved to take a step back, but then tripped again. With a chuckle I snared my arm around her waist to stop her fall before setting her upright. Her face flushed scarlet.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hi," she muttered, looking down. "Thanks." I smiled even wider.

"Trust me, it was no problem," I promised. I meant it too. "I'm Edward."

"My name's Bella," she said. Bella. What a beautiful name.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Bella's eyes saddened a little.

"Not really." She said, some sorrow eating at her. I longed to take it away. I gazed at her intensely, trying to think of what to do for her. She suddenly blinked, as I realized at the same moment that we had been staring at each other for almost a minute now.

"So I guess I'll-" she began, before my uncontrollable question blurted out.

"Can I have your number?" I asked, before blushing myself. This cause Bella to smile a little, all previous sadness forgotten. She took out a pen from her back pocket and then took my arm. I was so thrilled that she was obliging. There on my arm she scrawled ten digits.

"I'll call you," I said, as she turned to walk away. She giggled shyly down the boulevard. I walked the other way where under the streetlight stood a pay phone.

"Hello?" answered a sweet voice. I smiled, holding onto her word.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing for dinner?"

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

**A/N For all intensive purposes Edward is from Seattle. I know it doesn't make any sense geographically, but hey it's fanfiction. In this world you can somehow take a train from Seattle to Forks in thirty minutes, and then take the same train to Port Angeles in fifteen minutes. I also condensed the lyrics to make them work with story. This is my first song one shot, so tell me how it was. Read and review! (Note: I love Jacob, but for this story he was OOC. Sorry to all those fellow Team Jacob-ers) **


End file.
